A Misunderstanding
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Sebastian is helping Ciel with his dancing skills, but Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy think they are doing something else. Something less innocent. In the end, this all ends up as a giant misunderstanding. (Just a short little one-shot. Please R&R and tell me what you think!)


**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is just a short little fanfiction that I came up with. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark and dreary night at the Phantomhive manor, and Ciel Phantomhive was terribly bored, as usual. He had come to realize something today: he was _always_ bored. Though he couldn't figure out why. He just supposed it came with his age. He decided to call his demon butler, Sebastian, up to his study room. Perhaps he could solve his problem.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he spoke. A few moments later, Sebastian appeared, wheeling in a cart with a teapot ontop of it.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian inquired.

"I'm dreadfully bored." Ciel replied, making small circles on his desk with his pencil. "Have any suggestions on what I can do to ease it?"

Sebastian held his a finger up to his chin, thinking deeply for a moment before replying. "Well, you have been lacking when it comes to possessing dancing skills, My Lord. Perhaps you could practice them?"

Ciel scoffed, turning his head away. "And just who do you suppose I can dance with?" Before the words had even escaped past his lips, Ciel answered his own question by himself in his mind.

His eyes widened in dismay when he saw Sebastian raise an eyebrow and smirk a bit.

"Oh, I have an idea." The next thing Ciel knew, he and Sebastian were standing in front of one another, one of Sebastian's hands holding his and the other on his waist. Ciel gulped nervously, reaching up to rest his other hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian chuckled, bending down to let Ciel get a firmer grip on him. Ciel tensed a bit when Sebastian squeezed his waist gently, almost like a sign of reassurance. Either that or a sign of teasing.

"Now," As if by magic, the gramophone in the corner of the room buzzed to life, soft music beginning to pour out of it. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the four other servants were finishing up their duties throughout the manor, and were about to retire to the servant's quarters. As they were walking down the vast hallway, they past their Young Master's study room, and caught the melody of ballroom music playing through the thick wooden door.

"Oi, what's that?" Baldroy asked, holding his ear up to the door to listen. Finnian did the same, curious to hear what was occurring inside the room. Mey-Rin was hesitant at first, but then even she couldn't resist.

The only one who did eavesdrop was Tanaka, who stood farther back and kept saying, "Ho, ho, ho..." Softly to himself.

Mey-Rin suddenly began to blush beet red as she caught bits of the conversation inside the room. "Um, what exactly do you think they are doing in there?"

Finnian gasped, "I-I don't know..."

"Sebastian, do you promise this will be over quickly?" That was Ciel's questioning voice.

Sebastian responded calmly. "Yes, My Lord. Please try to bear it for a minute or two."

"Gah! That hurts, Sebastian!"

"My apologies, Sir."

"Your too big, that's your problem!"

"Well, try to keep up with me. We will be going faster shortly, just bear with me. And try not to kick me again."

"I can't take much more of this. Ow!"

"Young Master, try not to-"

"Sebastian!"

Suddenly, there was a fairly loud thud, and then only silence could be heard, aside from the soft hum of the gramophone still playing music.

"That's it, I'm breaking this up!" Baldroy announced, and with a loud roar, he and the three servants charged the door, breaking the lock on it.

Mey-Rin broke into a nosebleed at the sight before them.

Ciel and Sebastian were lying on the floor, their faces close together and Sebastian straddling Ciel's hips.

Sebastian glanced up, seeing the shocked faces of the servants. "Get back to your work." He said simply, chuckling and giving each of them a smirk. "The Young Master and I are... busy at the moment."

The servants didn't have to hear the order twice. They were all racing out of the room, their minds buzzing with wild and crazy accusations and ideas about their master and the head butler. Most of them inappropriate and obscene.

Sebastian laughed softly, stepping off of Ciel and carefully helping his master back onto his feet. Ciel sighed, looking out the door. In reality, Ciel had fallen backward, due to having tripped over his own two feet. Sebastian had been pulled down on top of him, bringing them into the scandalous position that they were previously in.

"They really thought that we were doing... That?" Ciel asked, turning to his butler.

Sebastian nodded, smirking thoughtfully. "It would appear so."

Ciel blushed at the thought of him and Sebastian doing "it" together. And he had to admit... it didn't gross him out as much as he thought it would. Sebastian turned to Ciel, his eyes holding a mischievous glint. And perhaps there was some other hidden emotion or two as well?

"You know... It doesn't really sound like a terribly bad idea..." He murmured, stepping closer to Ciel.

Ciel met his butler half way, a small smirk on his face as he undid his eye patch and revealed his contract mark. "You just read my mind."

Sebastian gently pushed Ciel down, straddling him in the same position as they were in before. "This will certainly not be boring. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't give my master some fun once in a while?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Please tell me your opinion on this story by clicking the review button below. And if you want, check out my other fanfics on this site! Bye bye!**


End file.
